


all it took was an apocalypse

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt
Summary: Smosh Summer Games 2019 has finally arrived and the Smosh cast couldn't be more excited. With a theme of apocalypse, some things were bound to die off and shocking revelations were bound to happen. Will the hot summer sun finally being the boiling point for Courtney and Olivia's friendship or will it stew something even better?





	1. Punishment Zombie Shootout

Smosh Summer Games was a time everyone in the Smosh fam looked forward. It gave them the opportunity to be out in the sun, fuck around, and make bad jokes at each other all while getting paid. It was getting towards the end of the summer months so they were feeling a little worried that maybe this year it wasn’t going to be happening. Good things eventually came, however, when Matt Raub called a meeting with everyone.

“Alright guys, SSG is back!” he exclaimed making the room burst into hoots and hollers, “We haven’t totally thought about the theme yet so feel free to pitch out some ideas.”

Keith shouted out, “Hot Girl Summer!” The office had been joking about the trend for awhile but eventually all agreed that no good names good come from that theme. After a few more poor ideas, Shane slammed his fist onto the table, “Apocalypse!” Everyone turned their heads toward him, “We live in California, we have access to a desert, it’s fucking hot, it would be dope.” 

Matt nodded and his head started spinning with ideas, “We can do zombie-themed games, survival challenges, yeah yeah yeah this could work. What about team names?” 

“The Zombaes,” Wes seemed proud of his answer but was quickly shot down since they already used Cowbaes. It was soon after when they decided on Mushroom Clout and Toxicitea. Usually for these things, they either have captains or some type of lottery to pick teams in front of the camera so it was a shock when Matt announced the teams were already decided. 

“I wanted to create as fair as teams possible and we wanted to pair fan favs against each other. So Toxicitea is: Shane, Joven, Ian, Mari, Wes, and Olivia. Mushroom Clout is: Lasercorn, Damien, Keith, Noah, and Courtney.”

Damien counted the teams up, “Wait Mushroom Clout as one less person?” 

“Oh right, Kimmy will be joining us this time since Sohinki is not available!”

**********

The meeting ended and Courtney found Olivia outside, “Hey, sucks that we are on opposite teams.” Olivia just shrugged, trying to show as little disappoint as possible, “I mean yeah but it’s alright since we all still get to hang out anyways.”

Courtney was taken back a little bit because she thought they were best friends, a power duo some could say so hearing that Olivia didn’t really care hurt, “I mean yeah of course, well I guess I’ll see you on the battle field.” She saw Shane walking by and decided it was a good excuse to bounce, “Hey Shane, wait up!”

Olivia was left in her own thoughts as she witnessed her two good friends walk away from her. She is actually sad her and Courtney aren’t on the same team because they can’t be all super cuddly and close to each other without it seeming pretty weird. Olivia has been with Smosh since 2015 and has gotten close with every single person but Courtney was just always special in her mind. Maybe it was because of all the videos were they kissed or touched each other’s butts. Olivia didn’t know it at first but she was looking for reasons to kiss her in any game or video they shot. If it was in front of the camera, it didn’t count. Keith startled her out of her thoughts by asking if she wanted to help design t-shirts for the games.

**********

No more than a few weeks later, they were driving out to an empty desert with no real idea what was in store. Matt liked to keep some things secret so their reactions would be genuine. Courtney and Olivia sat next to each and sly touches were being done. Like Courtney yawning and setting her hand back down on Olivia’s thigh and Olivia not caring while slipping their fingers together slightly. No one noticed and no one cared to, they all knew that the two girls were super close and no matter what they did, the others just accepted it. 

“I can already feel the heat,” Courtney complained fanning herself. She had made her team shirt into a tank top using the cut off parts as accessories. 

“You should have done your shirt like Mari and I,” Olivia countered showing off her stomach since all she was wearing was a bra. Courtney tried not to spend too long staring at the girl’s features but she couldn’t help it. She was just hot. “Like what you see?” Olivia joked, throwing a wink.

“Nah, but I know you’re just trying to get me shirtless,” Courtney countered hoping the blush wasn’t showing. 

The flirting, the touches, the kisses, everything they did would point to them being a couple but it just wasn’t the case. Olivia was happy with Sam thanks to Shayne setting them up, Courtney was over the dating apps and completely content with being single. Eventually, they stopped and filed out to see Matt, Sarah, and Ryan all set up.

“Competitors, welcome!” Matt called out. Cameras were being put into place and they all started getting mic'd up. The introduction was being filmed first which automatically turned the energy up by ten. Courtney was glad to have Kimmy on her team, she needed some female talent to flirt with on camera every now and then. That was just her personality, flirty and fun. In between takes and things, Courtney would talk to her instead of using going to find Olivia because they were competitors after all. Olivia noticed this and felt like Courtney was just replacing her like no big deal. 

Mari noticed Olivia staring daggers into Kimmy’s chest, “Woah bud, trying to kill the first-timer or something?” Olivia immediately snapped out of it, “No no, I love Kimmy. I think she is gonna be a fan favorite.” Mari took this answer with a grain of salt, “Come on bud, what’s actually wrong?” 

Olivia sighed, “Do you think Courtney is gonna replace me?” Mari let out a small laugh because it was just utterly ridiculous.

“Courtney replace you, yeah no pal. You guys are like BFFs.” 

Mari noticed the sigh that Olivia let out again after she said BFFs, “Or do you want something more…?” 

“No of course not!” Olivia snapped and stormed off without another word. 

“What’s her problem?” Shayne questioned after Olivia was out of ear shot. Mari just shrugged, not fully knowing, “I just made a comment about maybe her wanting more than friendship with Courtney because it seems weird to me how close they are especially with Olivia being in a relationship.”

Shayne bit his lip. Courtney had told him just awhile ago about how she was unsure about what she wanted with Olivia all while knowing that she was taken, “I don’t know but I hope it doesn’t crash and burn.”

They switched to the actual competition of punishment zombie shootout. When Courtney was called up to go, Olivia couldn’t help but cheer her on, “Go Court!” The comment made Courtney smile. 

“THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MARRYING ANOTHER WOMAN!” Courtney yelled at Chris Pratt making everyone laugh. Her punishment was the fart launcher which in the scheme of things wasn’t that bad of punishment. Olivia smiled the entire time and gave Courtney a hug when she came back over, “I’m proud of you.” The mic picked up on the little exchange making everyone a little confused since the two were on opposite teams.

Olivia went next and wanted to share Chris Pratt so she aimed for him also. Of course she had to eat an entire tube of lipstick, she seductively applied it before taking a big bite. She heard Courtney yell, “You look so good!” which made her smile inside.

*********** 

At the end, Toxicitea won out by a good margin but it was still a fun day for everyone.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Olivia asked quietly while everyone was distracted. Mari nodded leading to her being pulled away quickly, “What’s up?”  
“MeandSamBrokeUp…”

“What?”

“Me and Sam broke up.”


	2. Family Feud

Mari choked on her own spit. She felt like literally just a day ago Olivia and Sam were happy and in love and content with each other. She was going to start asking questions but was pulled away by one of their producers saying something about reshooting a part.

Olivia witness Mari’s eyes go wide and choke but was disappointed when she got pulled away before they could discuss what happened. It wasn’t like her and Sam weren’t happy, they were. He was a dream boyfriend and did literally everything right. It just came out one day. She was cuddled up in his arms, watching some dumb Netflix show when she started daydreaming about if it was Courtney’s arms and if maybe everything would be a little softer if a woman’s lips were brushing against her forehead. Sam’s hands sweated a little too much, this and that, and all of sudden all she saw in Sam was flaws that he could never fix. Sam wasn’t sure what happened when Olivia told him that they were done and didn’t offer an explanation. He wanted to fight but as tears filled her eyes, he knew he already lost her. 

“Hey Liv, we’re gonna start filming family feud soon!” Wes called out, snapping her out of the flashback. 

The teams lined up and Sarah explained how everything worked. Courtney was up first as the guesser for Mushroom Clout and only got her team one point but it was early in the game. Courtney laughed at Toxicitea’s stupid head motion thing they did before it was their time. 

“Who on your team would you EAT first during the apocalypse?” Sarah read out the question for Toxicitea. Courtney had to make a smart remark, “Like sexually?” once the camera panned away from her, she shot a fast smirk to Olivia who blushed hard hoping she could play it off as a sunburn. 

“Who on your team is too into themselves?”

Shayne couldn’t believe the questions being asked and almost ran off camera. Olivia scoffed, “I can’t do this!” She couldn’t be mean to her family, but she was secretly glad she and Courtney didn’t have to roast each other during the game.

“Who has the best Smosh ship?”

Courtney wanted to put her and Olivia because I mean they are the ones who have kissed the most on Smosh but she had to think like her team and she knew that her and Shayne had the biggest fandom. Olivia thought maybe this is when she should shoot her shot to just gauge Courtney’s reaction. If she put down Courtivia, it would maybe spark a conversation with Courtney about their relationship. She wanted her team to win however and with Ian as the guesser, she knew she had to put Iancorn. She was disappointed by how many people put Shane and Courtney and her heart sunk when Courtney did the same. She put on her fake smile however when her team won. 

That was all they had to film for the day so they were free to do what they wanted back at the hotel. Keith offered a game of off camera truth or dare with the alcohol they all brought. All of Smosh Pit was immediately down but only Mari and Damien agreed to join in from the Smosh Games side. Soon enough, they were all sitting in a circle in Keith and Noah’s room. 

“Alright, alright who wants to start?” Noah said smuggly rubbing his hands together.

“I will!” Damien replied, “Truth.”

“Who would you marry in Smosh right now?”

“Oh of course, Ian. I feel like he has the most money saved up!” Everyone laughed at his reasoning and the game continued. Shayne ended up licking Mari’s earlobe and Noah and Keith had to rub nipples together.

“Courtbourt, truth or dare?” Mari wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

“Dare, baby!”

Mari remembered that Olivia was technically single now and figured this would be a good time to stir the pot. They all had a drink or two in them so everyone was a little bit more loose, “I dare you to kiss who you find most attractive in this room.”

Shayne’s eyes widened, he knew this wasn’t going to end well. Courtney wasn’t near ready to express any feelings with Olivia plus Shayne still assumed Olivia was in a relationship as did Courtney so this was just a bad idea. Courtney didn’t flinch at the question but her mind was running. Her heart told her to jump on top of Olivia and just make out with her but she was with Sam. 

Olivia’s eyes darted and meet Courtney’s for a split second. She wanted to yell and say she was single and to kiss her but that would seem so desperate. 

Courtney eventually made her decision, “I mean come on, we all know Mari is a fucking babe,” and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Mari’s brain freaked out, that entire thing backed fire so bad. She opened her eyes to see Courtney sitting back down in her spot and saw Olivia looking like she was about to throw up. 

“I’ll be right back,” she mumbled out and was gone before anyone could process what happened.

“Awka-awkward,” Noah said under his breath, getting a punch in the arm from Damien. 

Courtney furrowed her eyebrows, “Um what just happened?”

Mari had to cover for Olivia, she means she created this mess, “Her and Sam broke up, so I think she’s just not in the best mood. Courtney’s heart dropped yet soared at the same time because she knew Olivia loved Sam but at the same time she had a chance now. 

“Um I’ll go make sure she’s okay,” Mari offered but Courtney shot her down, “No, I’ll go do it.” 

Courtney ran out of the room and Shayne berated Mari, “What the hell, dude?”

“Wait what’s actually going on?” Damien asked.

Shayne and Mari didn’t want to spill their friends problems so they just played it off, “I don’t know but it obviously upset Olivia. We should just go to bed now.”

Everyone dispersed ending what was suppose to be a fun night. 

Courtney went to her and Olivia’s room to see if she could find her and luckily Olivia was there, “Hey Olive, is everything okay?” She could hear the small whimpers coming from under the sheets. Olivia removed the blanket from her face but didn’t look at Courtney. “Mari told me that you and Sam broke up, what happened?”

Olivia stayed quiet, she couldn’t tell her that she broke up with him for her. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, just let me know when you’re ready.”

That made Olivia break down even more because Court was always there for her but would probably never be more than just a friend. Courtney made the decision to lay next to her and hold her close, “I got you, it’s gonna be alright.”

Olivia didn’t care anymore, she was going to kiss the girl she wanted. No cameras, no audience, just them. Olivia sat up, it all seemed to happen in slow mo. Courtney could see Olivia starting to lean in and instinct took over. 

She placed her hand on her hip and the other on the side of her face. Their lips met, melting together. It was like a firework, electricity flowed through the both of them. It was like being drunk but with none the bad side effects. Kisses with Sam never felt this way, all their on screen kisses didn’t feel like this, this felt simply perfect. They soon fell into a rhythm, Courtney’s lips guiding Olivia’s. Courtney’s tongue eventually found its way in-between her lips, making a small moan escape Olivia’s mouth. The noise broke the magic spell that was put over both them. They soon realized they were two friends making out with purpose. Olivia panicked, she didn’t know what this meant.

“Liv, I-”

She cut Courtney off, “Thank you, Court, for being a good friend and comforting me tonight but I’m okay.”

Courtney didn’t know what that meant so she took in stride, “I mean yeah I don’t like seeing you sad.” Olivia just nodded, her lips missed the warmth of Courtney’s.

Silently, Courtney found her way to her own bed and switched off the lights, leaving both girls with their own thoughts. What do you do when you just had the best kiss of your life with your coworker/best friend/crush? As the night wore on, they both were thankful that the theme was apocalypse because at this rate, they will look dead in the morning.

Olivia’s tears had eventually stopped falling but she was falling further down a dark path. She didn’t understand why it was so hard to just tell Courtney that she likes her. It was just three little words, “I like you.” She was single, Courtney was single. Courtney didn’t stop the kiss, she actually intestified it. All the signs pointed to mutual liking yet Olivia couldn’t risk it. It is rare to find someone has amazing as Courtney.


	3. Catch your Meal

Courtney had woken up just before sunrise even though they weren’t needed until around 10am. She tossed and turned in her bed before deciding to just go get coffee from the lobby and sit in her own thoughts. As she poured her coffee, the previous night still seemed dream-like. She had kissed girls before and many, many guys but that kiss was different. Courtney brought her fingers up to her lips, brushing them gently hoping to remember what it felt like to have Olivia’s lips on her own. 

She yelped as her other hand started burning, bringing her back into the moment. Her coffee mug had overflowed allowing hot coffee to spillover. 

“Holy shit, you okay?” Ian rushed over from his spot across the room. He always woke up early no matter what and he wanted to read the newspaper without waking up Joven so he came downstairs to relax and get some good ole alone time. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Courtney replied grabbing the napkins he offered, “I didn’t see you down here. I’m shocked anyone is awake.” 

“I could say the same thing for you, usually you’re like one of the last awake,” he joked but didn’t necessarily find it that unusual for her to be out and about. Courtney was surprised when he didn’t ask why she was indeed awake but was very thankful to not have to make up some crappy excuse. The two sat downstairs losing the track of time. It wasn’t until Shayne popped up and practically dragged Courtney away to a quiet place.

“Are you okay?” Shayne questioned with a concerned look in his eyes. This is why he was Courtney’s best friend, he always makes sure everyone is okay and has everyone’s best interest in heart. 

Courtney sighed, she had almost forgotten about the kiss and everything through talking with Ian, “I’m fine, it was just a small makeout with my best friend that meant absolutely nothing.” 

Shayne’s eyes snapped open, “What the fuck do you mean? What happened last night?”

“Oh…” Courtney realized that only her and Olivia knew what happened last night, “Nothing, nothing.” Shayne called bullshit and Courtney caved and gave the whole story, “It means nothing though, she called me a good friend and that’s that. She was just looking for comfort.”

He slapped her arm, “Dude, she kissed you first, she continued kissing you, she likes you. Get your head out of your ass.” 

They left their conversation there because it was time for team breakfast. Courtney groaned because she had to go back to her room to change and do her makeup but thankfully Olivia was already gone. It’s always hectic on shoot days so it was easy for the girls to avoid each other. It was hotter than the previous day so Courtney settled for a pink sports bra with her shirt wrapped around her waist. 

Olivia hated her for that. She looked even hotter than normal and she was wearing the smallest black shorts possible. They were filming catch your meal and Olivia had to make a snide comment to the other team, “At least, they can’t cheat this time.” Courtney was thrown back because Olivia was never actually rude, “Literally, what?” 

Shayne bit his lip, his two friends obviously had some pent up frustration with each other plus he knew how hard it was to be fun, loose, and happy on camera when all you want is to curl into a ball and avoid anyone. He had to do that for Summer Games: Camp. 

Courtney threw all of her energy into the game. She wanted anything to distract from the fact that she wanted to just throw Olivia against a wall and make-out with her again. It paid off for her team speaking she caught three out of the seven total helping her team secure the win. Her team even chanted MVP at her which warmed her heart. 

They broke for lunch, but Courtney went back to the hotel to shower because she felt covered in sand. It felt nice to stand underneath the water and let all the dust fall off even though she knew they had filming to do for the day. After about thirty minutes, she was content and knew she had to get back on set so she wrapped a towel around herself to go grab some clothes because she had forgotten to bring some in with her. She almost dropped her towel when she saw Olivia sitting on her bed. 

Olivia almost dropped her phone when Courtney stepped out. She was hoping to avoid her longer but she also wanted to shower so it was inevitable. Olivia’s eyes wandered across the girl’s body taking in all the features she never noticed before like the dips of her collarbones or the small mole on her upper chest. Courtney kept moving towards her suitcase, trying to ignore Olivia’s staring but her patience was short, “If you’re not gonna say anything, can you stop staring at me?” she finally snapped at her. 

Olivia mumbled out a sorry before going back to her phone. This whole thing was stupid, she broke up with the dream guy for her dream girl but now can’t even say two words to her dream girl with fucking up. Courtney had disappeared back into the bathroom to change so she knew this was her chance. 

Courtney splashed water on her face, thinking to herself, “She was checking you out, you dipshit. You should have just strutted over there and kissed the dumb look off her face.” She groaned internally before leaving the bathroom. She didn’t get far before she was pressed against the adjacent wall. Olivia’s lips desperately find hers and everything went into overdrive. Olivia wrapped her arms around Courtney’s neck, crashing them together even rougher than the night before. The kiss, overall, was rougher. There were no fireworks or starting slow, it was a fire burning between them, sweeping through their entire bodies causing cloudiness in their heads. It was filled with passion yet anger. Courtney knew this was wrong, Olivia knew this was wrong, but sometimes two wrongs make a right. Without breaking the kiss, Courtney pushed off the wall forcing them to stumble back towards the bed.

It was all too good to be true, however. A pounding came to the door followed by shouting, “We have to go soon, hurry up!” The sudden sound caused Olivia to fall on to the bed, pulling Courtney down with her. The closeness suddenly became too real, too intimate. Courtney stood up while ruffling her hair, “Um you better shower,” was all she could get out before grabbing her phone and bursting out of the room.

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold back the tears. They were caught in a game of cat and mouse; running circles around each other trying to get on the same page but never able to.


End file.
